Bubble Gum, Bubble Gum In A Dish
by cherry619
Summary: Dean's beating up kids left and right and all Sammy's left with is a severe dislike of gum. Oh Boy. Wee!Chesters


**Authors Note: **Hey guys this was written for the Oh Sam H/C challenge_**. **_The prompt was _Sam gets gum in his hair and has to cut it all off. _I'll let you all know that I salvaged his hair so he didn't have to cut it all off lol. I am so biased when it comes to San's hair. Other than that there Wee!chesters and Sammy is 7 and Dean is 11. Enjoy. Thanks Charity

* * *

Dean hated the new school they-_he-_was in.

The main reason was that he was in a different building than Sammy. Some stupid shit about him being in 6th grade and needing to go to the and I quote _'big boy building'_. What the fuck was up with that? Not only was he getting talked down to like an idiot he was also getting separated from his brother which the school knew had problems with bullies.

Kids seemed to like to pick on his little brother. Which Dean couldn't fathom why for that matter. It was like the equivalent of kicking a wounded puppy. One look at Sam's does eyes and chocolate brown locks had Grandmas bending backwards to try to bake him cookies and pinch his cheeks. It just wasn't something nice or sane people did.

Of course in the schools defense there wasn't a nice or sane person in the whole town. Everyone was very closed minded on subjects. It was a backwaters town filled with nothing but your usual rednecks who lived off the land and did things the hunters way. _Psssh if they only knew. _Dean was sure he could out shoot a skilled deer hunter with just one shot.

Their Dad was hunting a bearwalker. Which is about all Dean knew because his Dad didn't _disclose _any more information. He made sure there was enough money to supply them for a week, made sure the cabin was stocked with food and supplies and left with strict orders to watch out for Sammy and hold the fort when he was gone. Which Dean did and he did it with pride.

Though it is kinda hard when your Dad isn't around and you're always getting into fights. Teachers always wanting conferences and to actually meet his Dad.

That's a little hard to explain.

Like now Dean has to sit in this hell hole called detention because he may or may not have gave Robbie Fitchburg a black eye. How did they know Dean did it? It's not like this town has the ability to run a scientific test to match up his fist print. Dean would be surprised if this town knew of the invention called light bulbs.

Dean angrily tapped his fingers against the desk enjoying the tight pull and sting of his bruised knuckles. Yeah he gave the little bitch a black eye but he deserved it. The kid thought it be funny to push Sammy off the schools playground and give his brother a bruised wrist. Which was Sammy's writing hand to be exact and Dean knew how much his brother loved school work and how crushed he would be to learn that he wouldn't be able to do any or participate in recess. So Dean dished out some payback.

The kid wasn't so tough then when he went crying home to his Mommy.

He heard kids snoring and the clock ticking slowly. Ever so slowly. It felt like he's been here for hours which in reality he's probably only been here for twenty minutes. Damn the stupid clock for ticking so slow and damn the stupid school for keeping him away from his brother.

Dean really hated school.

* * *

Sammy was busy coloring in a picture during arts and crafts time. It was a picture of a dinosaur and he planned on giving it to his Daddy when he returned from a business trip. Sammy never knew where exactly his Daddy went or exactly what a _business trip _entails but Dean told him Daddy was a superhero and he saves lives like batman but he had to keep quite about it or he might ruin his Daddy's secret identity.

Sammy giggled at his own little secret. If only these kids in his class knew how great his Daddy was.

Come to think of it maybe revealing Daddy's identity wasn't a bad thing. Since settling into this new school Sammy's had problems. The first being that Dean was in a whole 'nother building and wasn't really within arms reach anymore. When Dean was in 5th grade and Sammy was in 1st they were always in the same building. If Sammy needed Dean he would be there in a spilt second but Dean's school was on the other side of the street. It was so far away it seemed and Sammy would shamefully admit that at most times he was scared. He hated being alone.

Not only that but he had to deal with kids picking on him. He didn't know if it was something he did or something he said but for the last week he's had to deal with their taunts.

They made him feel bad but he could deal with words but that stopped when Robbie pushed him off the play set and he hurt his wrist. It was almost like it was fair game now and that had Sammy really terrified.

Sammy didn't know what happened to Robbie. He just stopped coming to school. Sammy figured he got suspended or something. Dean told him not to worry about it which he didn't.

Happily coloring the dinosaur a green color Sammy never saw the kid approaching from behind nor did he hear the ominous pop of bubble gum the kid was chewing on either.

* * *

Dean was rudely awoken by the screech of the bell signifying that the school day was over. He never realized that he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was writing obscene things on his desk that he knew would piss the teacher off.

He never realized that the time flew by. Oh well better not look a gift horse in the mouth. He gathered up his tattered belongings and was making his way to the door when the teacher spoke up.

"Can I speak to you a moment mister Winchester." The teacher crooned busy filing her nails clearly bored.

Dean stiffened rigidly. He thought he skirted through detention undetected. His Dad always told him he had to keep a low profile and not attract unwanted attention. It seems he can't even do that right.

Turning around he trudged up to the desk expecting an earful but the teacher-_Mrs. Crawford_-gave him a pitiful look.

"Mister Winchester I just got a call from Miss. Daisy. You may know her as your brothers teacher. She needs you to go to her classroom right away." Mrs. Crawford said with a hint of boredom and curiosity.

"What? What the hel-heck's wrong with my brother?" Dean demanded angrily catching himself before he cursed and was given even more detention.

"I don't know I just know that you better get over there quick. It sounds urgent."

Dean cursed and darted out of the room not caring when the teacher yelled for him to walk. He pushed past stray kids and hurried down the long stairs to hop over the fence ignoring the crossing guards shout he quickly maneuvered across the street and ran to the small building that held the elementary school kids.

Almost out of breath he decided to walk up the stairs and rest for a bit. _The things I do for you kid. _

Sitting on the giant steps almost hyperventilating Dean could make out soft crying in the distance.

Curious Dean made his way into the poorly air conditioned building and searched out where the crying was coming from. Stopping at room 213 he opened the door softly to see his brother in a corner hiding behind coats and toys. The teacher was bent down trying to soothe him but it was to no use.

Jogging into the classroom he past the teacher who gave him a look of relief and stepped back.

Crouching down into the enclosed space Dean called to his brother. "Sammy? Buddy what's wrong?"

Immediately hearing his brothers voice it seemed to calm the young child down. But not enough to stop the crying.

"Sammy you have to tell me what's wrong or I won't know how to fix it." Dean said softly moving the coats and toys out of the way to reach his brother. He couldn't see him well in the dim light but he could see well enough that the bright pink glob in his hair was not suppose to be there.

Reaching his hand out he fingered the substance and it was easy to deduce it was gum. Cursing softly he gave the teacher a murderous look silently telling her he wanted details then he reached into the small alcove to pull his tiny brother out to envelope him in a hug.

"It's ok." He soothed. "I can fix it. I can get it out if not me than Dad definitely can." Dean soothed softly while trying to estimate how much hair he would have to cut out of his siblings hair to get the evil gum out. "I can fix it." Dean whispered.

* * *

Sammy was still hiccupping but he was happily slurping on a lollipop which took the focus off Dean's current task at hand.

Cutting Sam's hair.

He only cut it once before when an old Grandma asked how old his little _sister _was. His Dad was busy researching and just asked Dean to do it. Confident that Dean would do a could job but he always kept Sammy's locks long and curly even though he knew his Dad preferred them short. It made him sort of nostalgic thinking about when his Mom use to tell him about how she would know that Sammy's hair would be brown and curly.

"_He's going to have brown hair Dean like your Daddy. And curly hair like me and maybe he can inherit his eyes from you. It would be the perfect mix what do you think sweetie." Mary crooned softly to her toddler who was amazed by the stories of his unborn brother. _

Blinking back tears Dean started to snip the gum out piece by piece. It was almost painful to do. It was like snipping out pieces of his Mothers memory. But Dean knew that his Mother would always be with them and that she wasn't attached to them by sentimental pieces but she was attached to them in their hearts. It was corny and Dean would never admit it out loud but he believe it and that was enough.

"Are we done yet Dean?" Sammy whined while chewing on the stick that was devoid of any lollipop clearly bored.

"Almost Sammy I have to get your sides even then were done." Dean stated with determination. "Now hold still I don't want to hurt you." Snipping off more of the ends so they were straight and angular with his jaw line Dean bit his tongue in determination and said. "There." Dean stated cutting off the last peace and stepping back to admire his handy work.

His hair was definitely shorter but that only made it more curly at the ends. If Dean had to say so himself his hair didn't look half bad. The side where the gum was was a little thinner than the other side which was much more thicker but you wouldn't even notice unless looking for it.

"What do you think Sammy?" Dean questioned as he stepped back and prepared to haul his sibling up on the counter for a look.

Sam examined his hair quickly. "The gums gone?" Sam asked in wonderment.

"Yep I got it all out. Your hair should grow back in no time." Dean stated proudly.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked turning around from where he was busy putting the scissors away.

"Do you think Mom would have liked my hair?" Sammy questioned innocently.

Instead of usually freezing up and brushing the question off Dean smiled a soft smile. He laid his hand on his brothers shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mom would have loved your hair Sammy. She would have loved it."

"Yeah, what about Daddy?" Sammy asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

Dean laughed. Boy did he have a story to tell his Dad when he got home. "Dad's a different story Sammy lets save that for later ok?"

"Ok, where did you get that lollipop Dean it was good?"

Dean smirked. "You know me I have my ways."

"_Give me all your candy now!" _

"_P-ll-ease stop I'll never do it again! I promise!" The kid cried and wailed. _

"_You should have thought about that before now give me all of it!" The evil evil voice demanded as he tightened his grip on the kids superman undies and pulled upwards causing a massive wedgie. _

_The kid shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of candy that was filled with lollipops, gum, hard candy and chocolate galore. _

_The evil voice sneered and grabbed the candy viciously while giving the kids underwear one last brutal tug upwards. _

"_Go after my brother again you'll be hanging from the flag pole. Do you got that kid!" The voice sneered in the whimpering kids face making the kid cry even more. _

"_Ye-ees sirrr." _

_One day after_

Dean picked up his brother from his classroom happy too see the kid was smiling and energetic and also happy to see no more gum in his wayward hair.

Sammy ambushed Dean with stories and drawings that he drew for Dean and Dad and the usual gossip a 7 year old can produce.

Grabbing the kids hand he walked down the steps and listened to every detail Sam gave him as they walked home.

"And I rode on the swings, and I finished my picture of that dinosaur for Daddy. Do you think he'll like it? OOHH also we got to do story time." Sammy squeed happily in delight.

"That's great Sammy I'm glad you had a good day." Dean said truly happy that Sammy didn't have to deal with bullies today.

"What did you do today Dean?" Sammy questioned curiously.

"I was in detention again." Dean stated somberly remembering the boring teacher who forced them to listen to opera. Dean shuddered. That was a nightmare.

Sammy furrowed his brow. "Again? What for?"

Dean smirked. "Oh the usual. Don't worry about it little brother."

"Oh ok." Sam stated happy to let it go.

"Remember we have some candy we have to finish before Dad gets home tonight." Dean reminded. Smiling about thinking of all the candy he and Sammy would get to eat. They would get stomach aches for sure but it would definitely make them happy.

The kid almost hyperventilated with happiness at that and that spurred on a whole 'nother conversation on which candy is the best.

Sammy talked about candy canes, gummies, chocolate and anything he could think of.

"…Except gum I hate gum." Sam stated at the end fingering his hair with his free hand.

Dean chuckled while ruffling the kids already messy hair. "Me and you both little brother."

* * *

**What did you think? Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


End file.
